custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jefforyduck
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom BIONICLE Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeffory page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) plz don't use strong bad words and Infoboxes are so last year. Talk 23:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah, dude! Slow down on the language, that was extremely inappropriate! I'll have you know that you could be banned after saying that, but I'll warn you this time. He was only trying to help, and it's easy to redo. He may not be good at it, but he was trying to replace whatever template you were using with a Character one, as is standard on this wiki. It's an easy fix, and looks better. Watch your mouth! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I've done what I can Infobox-wise. It should be up to date with ours, but the Powers section needs an entry. If you need any help with making an article or have any questions, please ask me, as I see you're new on this wiki. Btw, welcome! But seriously, no one here appreciates language like that. This is a site about toys geared towards children, so please keep the language around there. Thanks! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Your MOCs are getting way better. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 02:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Powack and Morklor Um, who gave you permission to place those images on the Powack and Morklor pages? Those aren't your pages, and I don't think you have permission from Jareroden97. If you do, then I'm sorry, but I don't think you do, and if you don't, then please remove the images. Thanks. Baterra1202 Actually, I saw your message to Jareroden97. Sorry. Baterra1202 Hey man! I noticed to cool images you were uploading to the wiki. I'd just like to warn you on the image names though - File:Badass.jpg. Try not to have any bad words in the file names, even minor ones. We don't want someone to find it offensive. :) --'''TDG (Talk) 06:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tritax MOC Contest No, it's not too late to enter. But would you mind cropping the images a little, and then re-uploading them? If case you win, I'd like to not have so much dead space around the MOC; it doesn't look good in infoboxes. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] EDIT: But if you can't (or don't want to) crop the images, that's all right. It doesn't matter a lot. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Thanks! :D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] None... Of your beeswax. TF2 18:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Err When you are editing a talk page, sign your name using 4 tildes ~~~~ or 3 tildes ~~~, okay? It makes it easier to recognize that it was you who signed the page. Toa Fairon AWA) Article Quality Hello, Jefforyduck. I noticed that a number of your articles are a violation of the Manual of Style (ex. bad grammar, unorganized, etc.). I'd recommend you check out the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide. '''Shadowmaster 19:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please improve your grammar. It's kinda hard to read what you say. And this goes for your articles too. Please fix the grammar in your pages and blog comments. Thanks. I'd really recommend you improve your grammar in your mainspace articles. Your pages are below average quality in the grammar factor, and you're only adding to the pages to be wikified list. Please improvise your grammar. Shadowmaster 19:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Really. What did you not understand about the past 3 messages? You've been told 3 times to improve your grammar, and all 3 times you have ignored them. I really suggest you read the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide. Shadowmaster 02:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) http://www.roblox.com/C-h-a-l-l-e-n-g-e-A-c-c-e-p-t-e-d-Hologram-item?id=60493125 I found this online. =O I know I'm not CB, but I saw the message and I'll reply for him. You can check who it is using the talk page history. I don't see how it's spam, but if you must do anything, just ignore. The person who posted that was 1999bug. Also, they're called tildes, not "squbbles". :P Shadowmaster 03:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I noticed your latest Halloween comic has a lot of gore. I'm sorry, but this is prohibited by CBW's policy. "All content on this wiki must be "safe for work": BIONICLE is aimed at a younger audience, and therefore all material must be suitable for readers ages 13 or under. Anything that is likely to disturb or offend other users is not permitted, as is uploading or linking to illegal or adult content." I find that comic...disturbing. So, if you can, could you please rework that into something more appropriate? Yes, I suppose that's fine. And yes, several other people found it extremely disturbing. Blocked You've uploaded a large amount of off-topic videos. Don't you understand? They're not allowed. A 3 day ban should remind you to follow the policy. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations. You are the first winner of this award. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 04:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rahara MOC Contest entry Er... alright. Entry accepted. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If you wanted to get rid of that rather unusual hat and upload a new entry picture, feel free to do so. ;-) Okay, thanks! I'll post it on the blog page. 09:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) oh god, how do i subscribe? 07:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Contest entry Entry received and accepted. Thank you. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC)